srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Simple Enough Task
. }} General Information This is the first mission you do for Taskmaster Marprill and the Copper Hilt Lodge guild hall of the Adventurers' Collective. Tips Killing is more rewarding in the short run, but consider your choices carefully and your final one in particular, they may have an impact on your character's future and reputation within the collective. Prerequisites Being a member of the Adventurers' Collective and having found out about and joined the guild hall Copper Hilt Lodge. Walkthrough Marprill warns you to consider every choice carefully because he doesn't want the lodge's reputation, which it has created over the centuries, sullied for any reason. * Tell Marprill you understand: He nods and tells you that he thinks you can easily complete the task. * Remind Marprill to whom he's speaking: He's taken aback, then says you're worthy of respect and apologises. You learn that the task involves escorting Irzoll's wagon on its way to Stonefall, guarding it from possible bandit and goblin attacks. You then find out that you'll have to pay a collateral of 500 gold to accept the task, and that you'll get back the collateral and your earned payment upon completion. * Accept the task: You pay 500 gold and continue with the quest. * Decline the task: Marprill sighs and asks you to let you know if you change your mind but can't promise if the task will still be available. The adventure ends, but it doesn't vanish. You have a pleasant journey with Irzoll and company, until you eat stew which turns out to be drugged. You'll have to try to pass a , then comes another . You hear Irzoll order people to tie you up and you fall unconscious. You wake up, your head clears, you hear Irzoll talk with a stranger about having you moved to his wagon and decide to free yourself. * Use Thievery (30+), Telekinesis (30+) or Shadow Magic (30+): You get 4 specific XP and free yourself. * Attempt to work your hands out of the ropes: You free yourself with a . You hear your companions outside discuss how to get you into the other wagon, then Tilmarn is about to enter. * Remain still: You successfully surprise him and fight . Then with no chance to heal, you fight . * Leap up and attack him before he fully enters: You fight both at once: . If you subdued them, you question them but find out little and knock them out. Else you may take their swords (a well-crafted short sword and a superior short sword) and find 12-17 gold. Consequences for killing them are unknown at this time. The stranger appears, claims that he isn't your enemy, and uses Telekinesis to pull you out of the wagon, which then leaves. He introduces himself as Jurudwin and says that he's working for a paymaster who's very interested in the Adventurers' Collective and Copper Hilt Lodge in particular. Jurudwin had intended to get you to report to him by planting suggestions in your mind, and now proposes that you do this of your own free will for an unspecified reward. * Use Divination (50+) for no XP: You find out that his motives for concealing some of the truth aren't entirely sinister. * Ask Jurudwin about the woman you heard Irzoll mention: He calls her unimportant and repeats his proposition. * Accept Jurudwin's proposition: He says he'll be in touch and leaves. * Reject Jurudwin's proposition: He accepts your decision, apologises, says he won't trouble you again and wishes you safe travels. You can then allow him to leave and return to the lodge, but the option to attack remains open. * Attack him: You try to surprise him but he pulls back and intends to summon some magic. You try to rush him with a |lose=You lose ~9 SP and he flees}}. You find some gold, an exceptional dagger and a if you kill him. You return to the lodge and decide not to talk about the betrayal and the encounter with Jurudwin. You get 15 Adventurer Tokens, the collateral you paid and 500 extra gold for completing the mission. Final reward: 384 XP to general. Rewards * 4 XP to Thievery (30+), Telekinesis (30+) or Shadow Magic (30+) if used * At least 14 combat XP * The swords from the guards if you kill them * If you kill Jurudwin: 20 combat XP, some gold, an exceptional dagger and * 15 Adventurer Tokens * 500 gold * 384 XP to general Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty